


notlonelyanymore.com

by homo_pink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's just a child when he first meets Jensen, and nobody actually falls in love at age 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	notlonelyanymore.com

**TEMPORARILY DOWN FOR EDITING.**

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from what I'm sure is a very obvious website of a similar name, that specializes in a similar type of service. This isn't meant in any malicious way whatsoever. I simply found the name lovely and the idea behind it wonderful.


End file.
